Home Together
by Ragao Datnarv
Summary: E. Prentiss/OC. Emily has been away for too long and her partner missed the nights they could have spent together. Warning: Femslash. R and R.
1. Home at Last

_I do not own Criminal Minds. I do not own Emily Prentiss, I just fantasize about her. Read and Review. Femslash. Don't like, don't read. -dragonavatar_

"You're home," I said, slightly shocked with the sight of her in our home.

"Apparently, I am," she responded with that it-is-obvious look of hers.

I laughed for asking such a stupid question. She smiled. I placed my things on the floor, and hung my coat.

"Well, can't blame me for not having seen you in two weeks, Emily," I complained. "So, no cases for the meantime?"

She looked at me with those lips with my favorite red lipstick on them, "No, and will not have in the next week. The team is on break."

I smiled widely. She must have seen it because the next look on her face was an eyebrow raised. I sat acrosss her, noticing her legs up on the sofa. With these, I knew that she must have tired her legs out again. See, she usually wears shoes that are too heavy for her to move with. I always tell her to wear good shoes but she says heavy and high-heeled shoes are great for kicking criminal asses.

I moved to the sofa where she laid, at placed her legs on my lap. I caressed her legs and noticed there were soft. Ok, dump my bad legs theory.

I started massaging her right thigh, the way she wanted it. "How was your last case?" I asked. "It went well, but Morgan needed to be in a hospital for a couple of days," she replied.

"Oh, that punk Morgan who flirts with you?" I asked, annoyed. "He always seem to be tailing you, Em," I added.

"Hey, he flirts with Garcia, not me. With your rhythm on my legs, it looks like you are jealous," she pointed out my out-of-sync heavy presses on her leg.

"Profiling me, eh?" I said, making my massage more rhytmic.

"It is not profiling, it is the obvious," she whispered.

"You always get me."

"'Cause you are obvious!"she said laughingly. I smiled at her and continued massaging her.

"How were the aircrafts designs?" she inquired.

"We are still in materials evaluation, but still I think we are off to a nice project," I replied, not looking in her eyes.

"I missed you, you know," she broke the ice, "and I am sorry for the few phone calls and messages, we were re-"

"Shhh, I know, just relax" I told her. I continued to massage her thighs, until I finished her feet. She was really tired for after a minute on her feet, I can already hear her snooze.

"Sleep well, Em," I said as I kissed her hand.

I went upstairs to our bathtub. We've been together for three years now, we met before she joined the Team and we got together before Rossi came. I know she hasn't told about us but the Team would have figured it out by now like how they figured JJ and William.

I soaked in the tub, reminsicing the last time we were together in our house. Gods, it feels like it was years ago. We were supposed to get together that evening, until JJ called for their case in Orlando. That night sucked liked hell. I was supposed to-

"Are you done, Dre?" I was snapped back to reality by her sweet voice, her sweet voice.

"Hey, Dre, are you done?" she asked again, her voice getting sweeter.

"Be out in a minute, Em" I replied as I dried myself and wore my robe.

I went out of the room, and there she was. She laid across the bed, wearing her black nighties which made her skin glow with the moonlight.

I reached for the light switch but she stopped me. She instead lit out night lamp with its dimmest shade, just enough to complement the moon.

I stood at the foot of the bed, frozen at her marvelous sight. She laid with her head supported by her right hand, wearing that seductive smile which never fails. Her creamy legs were exposed, making my mouth water and my heart pound harder. I moved my eyes from her feet slowly to her thighs. She closed her thighs just before I saw what was between those. She tilted her neck, exposing it which was inviting me to savor it with my tongue.

"Care to join me?" she asked with her voice low, blending with the silence of the night.

I took my steps, and laid beside her. I run my left hand across her face and when it reacher her mouth, she grabbed my forefinger with her tongue and sucked it. She repeated this with all my fingers, in where she focused with my thumb.

She really knows how to turn me on.

I kissed her. A peck at first. I licked her lips slowly, tracing them slowly with the width of my tongue. She moaned with every trace, pulling me closer to her as I pry her mouth open with my tongue. She opened her mouth slowly, making my need to be in her mouth more intense. I pushed my tongue in reaching every inch of her mouth I can reach.

She started to moan on my tongue, the vibrations run through my mouth. I touched her cheeks lightly with my hands, her moan getting louder.

"Fuck Em, I am really turned on right now," I said between kisses.

"Then, show me what you've got."

I left her mouth with her moan of disapproval only to be replaced by her sharp breath as I bit her neck, just below her earlobe. This is one of her most sensitive part. I can her her moan louder as my tongue and lips travel along her neck, collarbone, and shoulders. I slowly removed her strap but to be replaced only with my tongue.

"Oh, gods, Dre!" She clawed her fingers on my back, from the extreme sensation she was feeling.

I continued slowly, going south to her breast, along with removing her nighties. She was already naked on the top when she looked at me and said, "Please me Dre, like you would have done two weeks ago". And she winked.

Fuck. I hate profilers. She even knew that I was already in the mood to make love to her before we even got to our room the last time.

I looked at her body, and boy, am I really lucky. Her perfectly peaked breasts, the perfect tone of her abs, and how that t-back covers her treasure. I couldn't ask for more.

I started to kiss her cleavage, soft kisses along the valley. She held my hand and placed it over her breast, while I moved to lick around her other. I moved my fingers around her nipple, and began to lightly touch it. She squirmed around, oushed her breast towards me to meet my touches.

As my mouth was hovering over her other nipple, her phone rang.

I stopped and sighed.

"This will not take a minute Dre," she said as she picked up her phone.

I laid on the bed, my eyes on the ceiling. Not this again.

"It was JJ, we need to get to the Bureau in thirty. Case in D.C. I am really sorry Dre." she said, looking at me apologetically.

"Okay, I'll drive you then."

"Hey, Dre. I promise I'll make it up to you."

I just smiled.


	2. For Us

_Hello there! Sorry it took me ages to update this story and a lot has happened in the show since then. Anyway, I am sticking to the timeline which is supposed to be earlier than Season 6 or even Season 5. I do not own Criminal Minds nor Emily Prentiss. I am just borrowing these great creations on TV. Femslash. Don't like don't read. -dragonavatar _

_Side: I am continuing the second sentence with the knowledge that Paget will not be returning as Emily. _

_'We had to fly to LA after the case in D.C. Garcia coming with us. Looks like we will just be staying there for a short time. Almost identified the unsub.' _the message read from my phone. Fuck, why is it always like this? I asked myself, _Why did I ever fall in love with this agent?_ Thoughts kept running through my head. For what seemed like days were just hours being alone.

I woke in a daze with my phone ringing. A FBI number reflected on the caller ID.

"Emily? Why not just use her phone?"

My heart raced at the realization. I asked myself what could have happened, why is this FBI number calling me?

"H-h-e-llo?" the voice on the other line sounded shaken up.

"Drew speaking," I answered.

"D-d-rew? This is JJ. Emily was shot. Doesn't look good. Can you come up here in LA quickly?" that was what I thought JJ said. I dropped the phone at the word SHOT. Em _was_ _shot_.

I rushed to the airport. My hands were fidgeting. Cold drops of sweat fell down at each step I took.

"Give me a flight to LA, now!" I shouted at the ticketing booth. "I am sorry but the next flight to LA is in three hours," the lady answered. "What I am gonna do within that three hours huh? My girl is shot in LA and I need to be with her!" I pounded on the table loudly. "Calm down or I will have the security escort you out," the lady warned with fear in her voice.

My hands formed fists. Blood was rushing through my veins and arteries. I did not know what to do.

"Just get me a flight, please"

(An hour later)

"JJ, how is she?" I asked. "She is still in surgery. Docs not talking with us yet," JJ answered softly, almost crying. "I had to wait for a flight Jayj. And I am really worried, scared. Scared of having to lose her," I started crying. My hand went through my hair, grasping the short locks and pulling them. "Jayj, I cannot lose her. I cannot," my voice was almost incomprehendable.

My voice was crackling, tears continously falling down my cheeks. I was gasping for air for my breathing started to shorten.

"Drew, I know that feeling. We all are feeling the same way. This looks bad but Emily will make it through. I hope you could arrive sooner," JJ replied.

"I hope so, Jayj. Thanks."

Two hours seemed like hell. Waiting during these times made me disoriented. I did not know what I was doing. All I can think about is- Emily.

The flight was another burden—additional hours of suffering, not me holding Em. My hands kept shaking and shaking. My lips were quivering. Tears also started falling again. I cannot hold back my fear. I do not want to lose Emily.

When the plane landed in LA everything was a blur until I arrived at the hospital. All I can remember was I was with the team already.

Morgan was pacing to and fro. His arms folded at his waist. Reed was staring at the OR, eyes moving with any movement inside. Rossi was comforting Garcia who was yelping. Hotch was calmly seated, but I can see the worry and fear in his eyes. JJ was seated beside me, her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me.

"How did this happen?" I broke the silence.

Everyone looked at me with a face of sadness.

Hotch spoke, "We were following a trail of kidnapped children who were found dead within 72. We were closing in on the unsub when he fired wildly to escape. Emily covered two children who were captives to protect them.

"More than a bullet?" I asked angrily.

"We are afraid so," Rossi replied.

"Where is the son of a bitch?" I asked madly, feeling hatred run though me.

"Dead. The SWAT shot him right on his head," Morgan answered.

" I wish that could make me feel a lot better," I answered bitterly.

The OR room opened, and a young female surgeon approached us. "Family of SSA Emily Prentiss?" she asked. "She suffered three bullets in her torso. And one each on her thigh. One of three bullets cracked a rib off her right chest but did not pierce through her lungs. The other two bullets were lodged at her stomach but we were able to retrive them. She also suffered some head hemmorhage due to the cement fall but no damages seen. We do not know yet what will happen. You can see her tomorrow" the surgeon ended.

JJ and Garcia expressed their joy upon hearing the surgeon. All seemed to be relieved because of the news.

What I saw was something I wasn't prepared for.

The morning we were allowed to see Emily was not a light shone on us. Emily was hooked on a machine, her life seeemed to be controlled by it. Every breath she takes was supplied and done by the machine.

Her head was wrapped in bandage. Her long hair cut maybe during the procedure. I can see purple bruises on her face and cuts on her arms.

My feet held me to that position, just outside the door in the ICU. I cannot move near her for I cannot bear to see her in that condition. Hotch and JJ got inside while I just stared at the window looking at them. The other members of the team followed suit but I just stayed outside, looking at my precious Emily.

It was ironic for when I was still in Virginia I wanted to hold Emily badly, to be with her side. But as I saw her, I cannot come near her.

"I think you should go inside," JJ whispered to me after Morgan and Rossi left the ICU. I nodded my head and slowly walked towards the door to Emily. I gathered all my thoughts. My hands shook as I turned the knob.

I got closer to her bed, hearing the beat of her heart through the machine. I looked at her face and the feeling of pain came to me. It was like a boulder hitting me on the chest, or a punch right at my sternum.

I did not hold back, not for the woman I love. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I dropped to my knees and wept.

Garcia rushed inside the room and helped me up, trying to calm me down. "Penelope, I just, I just do not know what will happen," I said between my sobs.

"Shhhh, Emily will make it. All I know is that Emily is one of the strongest woman I met and she would not give up. Especially because you are here," Garcia told me in the most soothing voice.

I hugged Garcia, "Thanks". "Now, be strong Drew, Emily would not want to see you crying." "Yeah, thanks."

I sat by Emily's side, lightly touching her hand. I caressed her hand, slowly held it up and kissed it. The pain would not get away just yet, but I know I must endure it for Emily. _**For us**_.

*Chapter dedicated to Paget Brewster and to her six years of great performance as Emily Prentiss*


End file.
